Lógica
by Bro-Chan
Summary: Porque segun los cientificos el amor solo puede durar tres años...¿Vale la pena?
1. 3 años

_**Minifanfic. Quizas un Two shot, BBxRae of course!  
**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece, espero que algún día, pero hoy no :3**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lógica~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¿3 años? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los Teen titans estaban rodeados de gente malvada, simple y sencillamente maligna. Con planes oscuros y secretos malignos y aterradores asechándolos como un acosador a su acosada, viendo todos sus movimientos, checando cámaras y estrategias malvadas que pusieran en peligro sus fantásticas y titanescas vidas y perturbaran la comodidad domestica de su hogar de forma peculiar.

Ellos eran adolecentes peculiares con problemas peculiares, con enemigos peculiares y peligros peculiares, tan peculiares, que no era necesario que día a día se pusieran a pensar en ello.

No todos los días era un campo de batalla en la gran ciudad.

PERO.

En la cocina, en ese infierno con comedor integrado que no media más de dos metros, en donde se armaba la más oscura y sádica batalla por el desayuno todas las malditas mañanas, en donde la piel, el sexo, la edad y el estatus frente al equipo no tenía ningún valor miserable y absoluto frente a la estufa.

Solo las aves se dedicaban a sentarse viendo a los tres mutantes que tenían por compañeros discutir.

-Hoy voy yo, soy el líder de remplazo si Robbie se pone mal, es esclavo de Slade o pierde la cabeza.

-¡Hey!—Se quejó Robin desde su posición junto a la gótica en la mesa.

-Amigo Cyborg…creo que debes ser consciente y enfermado.

-Informado—Corrección marca Raven.

-Informado—Rectifico inocente con las mejillas sonrojadas la Tamaraneana- Que como la titán femenina en el grupo de cocineros de la torre deberías de ser un caballero y dejarme cocinar a mí hoy—Sonrisa Colgate.

-¡Viejos, los dos están muy locos, si de eso se trata, yo soy el menor!

-Y precisamente esa es una de las razones por la que no te respetamos—Rió burlonamente el moreno.

-Alto y moreno Cyborg ¿Cómo se que no vendes droga?—Este es el punto en el que la conversación se va por otro lado.

-Porque trabajas conmigo enano racista—Mirada molesta con ambos ojos(El electrónico también)

-Apuesto a que juegas básquetbol después de tus ventas a civiles.

-¿Por alto? ¿Y tú que juegas? ¿Minigolf?

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Tuve que agacharme para dártelo enano verde.

-Además nadie aquí puede ser racista viejo, yo soy verde, Starfire es tan anaranjada que casi brilla, Raven es gris y Robin…bueno...Robin está bien.

-Ahhh—Raven bostezó aburrida—¿Se dan cuenta de que han estado discutiendo de lo mismo durante 45 minutos? Lo peor es que los últimos argumentos estuvieron totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Raven tiene razón—Concordó el Chico Maravilla igual de enfadado—¿Que les parece si mejor salimos a comer el día de hoy?

-NO—Unisono tri-titan

-Ni hablar hombre

-Quiero enseñarles un platillo de mi planeta natal—Teman titanes, teman.

-¿Van a dejar nuestros platillos suculentos mientras ustedes se van a otro lado?.—Raven y Robin saliendo por el pasillo—Oigan….¡OIGAN!—Los siguen los tres titanes corriendo.

-En la pizzería-

Una amable mesera los miraba a todos con cara de váyanse al Trigon o al demonio, que es lo mismo pero más ñoño.

-Carne

-Vegetales

-Carne

-Tofu

-Carne

-Pastillas de menta—Intervino Starfire enfadada

-Caaaaarneeee—Repetía lentamente el robot mientras se le caía la baba de la boca.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí en primer lugar?—Pregunto la dama obscura en voz alta—Se supone que en primer lugar íbamos a venir a desayunar y no sé si solo en Tamaran la pizza sea buena como desayuno.

-Por eso, desayunemos carne.—¡Es carnitastica!

-Yo no quiero carne—Le refutó la hechicera

-¡Tráigale la carne verde a la dama, solo así se le antoja!—Le grito el androide a la mesera que se iba disgustada y Raven le soltó un pisotón a Cyborg en el pie.

-¡AH!—Desafortunadamente el pie de Cyborg era de metal y se tuvo que transformar en un zape en la calva.

Robin y Starfire compartieron una breve risa cómplice.

Chico Bestia ni opino. Solo se sonrojo y miro con reproche a su mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo Raven. ¿Por que no decides que comemos tú?—Preguntó el del antifaz—Estoy seguro de que debes conocer algún café o algo parecido a donde podamos ir a desayunar.

-¿Yo?

-Oh, sí amiga Raven—Agregó la pelirroja con entusiasmo—Estaríamos encantados de ir a conocer alguno de tus sitios favoritos.

Era raro que quisieran ir a un sitio al que ella frecuentaba, por lo regular ella tendía a quedarse callada y esperar que ellos decidieran. Le pareció extraño, no encajaban con la descripción de ninguno de los lugares que frecuentaba, pero tenía que admitir que el gesto le pareció agradable de su parte.

-¿Tu qué dices Cyborg?—Le preguntó el excompañero de Batman al atleta.

-No debería de gustarme la idea después del zape—Comenzó sobándose la cabeza-Pero por mi está bien.

-¿Ir a alguno de los lugares raros de Raven?—Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta el titán menor—Ustedes chicos son muy valientes.—Chico Bestia ignorado.—A la mera y entramos a alguno de esos restaurantes y un pulpo asesino nos roba a todos.—Ignorado, nótese.

-¿Y bien?—Preguntó el líder a la gótica quien se encogió de hombros.

-Vámonos de aquí—Se fueron de la pizzería sin pedir nada.

-¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó el Changeling intrigado.

-Vamos a uno de esos sitios sin colores que odias—Fue la hermosa contestación de la dama de las sombras. No los hizo caminar mucho, era la primera vez que lo llevaba a uno de sus sitios, pero un poco de café y galletas era definitivamente un mejor desayuno a pizza, carne, tofu o cualquier platillo exótico por la mañana.

-Este es…-La extraterrestre fue la única que comenzó a reconocer el lugar.

-Así es.—Le completo la hija de Trigon abriendo la puerta frente a si a un tenebroso local.

-Tu café deprimente favorito.

Los caballeros del equipo se miraron entre sí.

-¿Ya has venido aquí Starfire?—Pregunto el líder, atónito que la alienígena(La linda alienígena) se hubiera presentado en un lugar tan obscuro y siniestro.

-Oh, no. Solo acompañe a Raven aquí un día, no obstante creo que vino en otra ocasión con…

-Vine con Blackfire a este lugar—Esclareció la incomodidad de su amiga cortantemente—Antes de que nos traicionara—Explicaba mientras buscaba una mesa en el obscuro lugar.—Blackfire me compartió algunos poemas interesantes que traía con ella. No sé si era para ganarse mi confianza, pero realmente solo logro que la perdiera un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó el hombre de metal caminando tratando de no mover nada entre la poca gente que desayunaba en ese lugar entre las apretadas mesas de madera que adornaban el sitio que imitaba antigüedad.

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que tenía la mente de una psicópata.

-Sobreanalisando siempre ¿No Raven?—Señaló Robin. Ese era el estilo de Raven, mirar las cosas con realismo, con lógica impresionante.

-¿Si yo no actuó con lógica quien lo hará? ¿Chico Bestia?—Preguntó irónica mientras sus amigos tomaban asiento en una mesa grupal y reían ante su comentario.

-¡Oye, eso no es divertido!—Se quejo el changeling después de entender que lo habían ofendido.

-No, no lo es, fue un mal chiste, pero es cierto—Contestó la hechicera confiada mientras Chico Bestia se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, a mí por mi parte no me gustaría que actuaras con lógica todo el tiempo.—Puntualizó molesto haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—Cuestionó de vuelta esperando su ilógica (Estúpida) respuesta.

-No lo sé—Se avergonzó un poco-A veces uno debe ser un poco espontaneo supongo.

-Es decir, tú todo el tiempo. Tomando decisiones sin sentido, actuando impulsivamente y tocando cualquier botón rojo con lucecitas que diga peligro.

-¡Las luces eran bonitas!—Típica conversación mañanera.

Chico Bestia se cruzo de brazos molesto, avergonzado, un poco.

Las velas brillaban sobre la mesa y sus pies descansaban sobre el suelo de madera.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se quedaron silenciosos mirando su conversación hasta que notaron los indicios de que podrían comenzar a discutir.

-¿Y para qué es ese escenario Raven?—Preguntó Robin intentando cambiar de tema de buena gana mientras apuntaba a un piso alto, como un escenario sobre el que solo estaba un micrófono.

-A veces leen poemas las personas que vienen aquí, son lo que vuelven a este sitio deprimente, casi siempre son adolecentes con problemas, a veces es interesante. Otras veces tocan bandas de rock en la noche.

-¿Te gusta el rock?—Interrumpió Cyborg sonriendo, quien habría dicho que Raven tenía un espíritu loco.

-Me gusta la música—Contestó restándole importancia—A veces tocan Jazz o música clásica según la ocasión.

-¿Y vienes tú sola?—Preguntó Chico Bestia al reparar en que las pocas veces que Raven había ido a ese lugar, el cual parecía conocer muy bien, ninguno de ellos había sido invitado. Raven pareció tensarse un poco ante ese comentario.

-Bueno, ya mencione que Blackfire me acompaño una vez.

-Y….—El rostro del changeling chorreaba incredulidad. Una parte de sí, se estaba arrepintiendo por preguntar.

-Saben que no vengo mucho aquí, pero de las pocas veces que vine aquí, siempre me acompañaba…

-Hola Raven—Saludo una voz obscura y poco emocional atrás de Raven y Chico Bestia mientras causaba escalofríos en sus espaldas titánicas.

Chico Bestia noto como sus amigos miraban desde el otro lado al sujeto, sus ojos no eran solo sorpresa, sino que…lo reconocían. Se giro solo para encontrarse con el extraño tipo con el que Raven se había metido en una habitación del viejo almacén en donde fue la fiesta de Blackfire.

El ojo de Cyborg tenía un tic.

-¿Eres el chico gótico que estuvo con Raven en San Valentín no es así? –San Valentín, SAN VALENTIN.

Ah sí, "ese" chico gótico.

No solo eso, era el mismo sujeto que le dio flores el mismo día. Y al que perseguía la Raven morada antes de acosarlo a él

-Son tus amigos.—Pregunto el extraño chico, ojos hundidos, pelo negro, rostro de calavera, playera negra con una calavera(Casi su retrato). Raven se toco la sien intentando recuperar la compostura ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, Goth trabaja aquí.—Comenzó a explicar esperando y no hicieran alguna pregunta ridícula en su presencia-A veces me hace compañía cuando vengo. También escribe poesía.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?—Preguntó de manera seria y relajada, ignorando la cara de panoli de los pobres titanes, inocentes e ilusos titanes.

-Ejem—Robin se aclaró la garganta recuperando la normalidad.—Quiero un café negro, poca azúcar y algún pan dulce para acompañarlo.

-¿A ti?—Le pregunto a Cyborg quien sonrió ampliamente de manera nerviosa.

-Lo mismo que Robin….pero 5 veces.-Añadió después de pensarlo.

-Yo quiero un cappuccino con mucha crema y un pastelillo para acompañarlo.—Todas las miradas se posaron en Starfire.-¿Qué?

-¿Ordenaste bien?—Pregunto el mitad maquina sorprendiéndose de los aprendizajes de la extraterrestre. Starfire reparo en esto e hizo un gesto de triunfo, había ordenado bien y dicho cappuccino. Simple y maldito pero de extraña pronunciación CAPPUCCINO y no era un alimento raro para los terrícolas aparentemente.

-¡Si!

-¿A ti lo de siempre Raven?

-Si.—Contestó cortante la encapuchada sacando su celular para concentrarse en un juego de puzzle, como si este les borrara la mente a sus amigos.

-¿Y a tu amiguito?—Chico Bestia lo miro incrédulo por arduos segundos, tensos, incómodos.

-Un jugo de naranja—Dijo lo más rápido que podía pronunciar.

-¿Nada mas?

-¿Quieres que me ponga gordo?—Preguntó encontrándose ligeramente grosero. El chico no le contesto y solo se retiro sin mirar atrás.

Dejando un pequeño silencio en la mesa mientras un pésimo violinista comenzaba a tocar desde el escenario.

Regreso con su pedido y se retiro sin decir nada más.

El silencio continuo.

Chico Bestia comenzó a beber de su jugo para esclarecer un poco su cabeza.

-¿Es tu novio amiga Raven?—Preguntó Starfire tan discreta que Chico Bestia escupió todo su jugo en el rostro de Cyborg.

-Ohhh maldición—Fue el gesto molesto de su mejor amigo

-No—Contestó Raven inmediatamente esperando y terminaran las preguntas.—Solo tomamos café juntos a veces, nada del otro mundo, hace mucho que no lo veo en realidad.

-Pero lo veías ¿no?—Preguntó Robin con una mano en la barbilla—Recuerdo que cuando los vimos en San Valentín te llevo flores y supongo que cuando lo veías aquí solo estaban los dos juntos ¿No?.

-Creo que es posible que el pensara que sentía un par de cosas por mí.—Comentó en un tono que sugería un DEJEN DE JODER CON LA CONVERSACIÓN.

-Pero tú le dijiste que NO ¿verdad?—Preguntó el titán bestia mas paranoico que nunca, tomando sus hombros y mirándola intensamente casi llorando.

-No le dije nada—Contestó ella seriamente mirando sus hombros para que no la tocara de nuevo—No hubo necesidad porque las cosas jamás llegaron a nada. Solo salimos un par de veces, leímos juntos, era como un compañero de cultura nada más.

-¿Se besaron?—Que culturales las cosas. Preguntó Cyborg sonriente, no por Raven, sino por la locura que provocaba en Chico Bestia. Raven le miro un poco molesta antes de suspirar y recargarse sobre la mesa.

-No.

-¿Un abrazo?

-….Tal vez. Algo así.

-¿ALGO ASI? ¡Para el pudo haber sido más que ALGO ASI!—Ese era Garfield Logan gritando un par de góticos le miraron con infinito desprecio.

-Oigan—Pidió atención casi confidencial la gema a todos los que la estaban molestando, cuatro sujetos por si las dudas.—No paso nada, en serio, nada. No le hayo el sentido realmente a involucrarme en alguna relación romántica. Goth no es la excepción

-¿Por qué no?—Preguntó Starfire casi insultada ante esa santa revelación.

-El amor es complicado y muy estúpido. Cualquier persona lógica podría darse cuenta de cómo es una estrategia publicitaria de los medios para volver loca a la gente.

-¿Entonces tu no crees en el amor?—Preguntó Chico Bestia comenzando a perder la cabeza.

Raven lo miro sorprendida, luego miro a Robin y Starfire, luego se acordó de Terra.

-Si—Contestó seria antes de mirar hacia la mesa.—Pero es temporal. La ciencia dice que el amor como tal solo dura 3 años, personalmente no le encuentro el sentido a dedicarle tu vida a algo que se va a acabar de tal forma y que te va a provocar tarde o temprano tanto dolor, no vale la pena.

-Es ridículo—Le contradijo su verde amigo de la manera más obscura que jamás le hubiese escuchado.—Este es uno de los tipos de cosas que no puedes pensarlas lógicamente Raven.

-Piensa en todas esas personas que salen de novios y disfrutan estar juntos, pero cuando se casan es mas por compromiso que por amor y se atan a años de discusión. Eso si es ridículo Chico Bestia.

-¿No te a pasado por la cabeza que si deciden estar juntos por mas años es porque se aman y han tenido buenos momentos?—No era posible que Raven fuera tan insensible

-La psicología dice que cuando un viudo pierde a su conyugue lo que extraña es la rutina que llevaba a su lado, no los buenos momentos.

Los tres titanes restantes estaban pensando en cómo intervenir, se quedaron pasmados, viendo lo acalorada que se comenzaba a volver la discusión.

-No lo entiendes Raven.

-Lo entiendo más que tú al menos, dudo que te hayas puesto a investigar acerca de las sustancias y los factores psicológicos que…

-¡No! No lo entiendes por tu maldita lógica, sino porque jamás te has enamorado.—Finalizo con un tono triste mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Chico Bestia había abandonado el lugar.

* * *

**Un minifanfic que se me ocurrió, quizás solo dure ****dos capítulos, a lo mucho tres****, originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero la idea se extendió más de lo que pensé.**

**Se que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, Fanfiction ha cambiado tanto y sinceramente quería venir con algo fresco y una idea que ha estado molestando a mi cabeza desde hace mucho, se también que muchos de ustedes estan esperando una continuación de "En tu mente" pero mi cabeza a tenido problema a la hora de intentar plasmar la idea para el fanfic y me disculpo por esto. De cualquier forma no creo que tarde mucho en continuar en tu mente ya que ya lo tengo escrito y solo me falta hacerlo entretenido ya que no me gusta la redacción, lo mismo va con pecados.**

**Por el momento espero y disfruten este pequeño fanfic.**

**Saludos!**

**Bro-chan**

.


	2. ¿Vale la pena?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lógica~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¿Vale la pena?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Si había algo que Garfield Mark Logan detestaba de Raven, eso tendría que ser su sentido de lógica, es que juraba que era la cosa más odiosa del mundo.

Si, era útil muchas veces y en esas ocasiones no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ayudaba con los crímenes, los ponía en su lugar, les hacía ver la realidad.

Pero lo detestable era…que la mayoría de las veces….tenía razón.

En el parque una pareja discutía de manera acalorada, no tenia que escucharlos para saber lo que decían.

-Se acabo—Decía ella.

-Esta bien—Le decía él.

Llego solo a la Torre. ¿Quizás había exagerado? Era solo una opinión nada más ¿O no?

La llegada del resto de los titanes a la Torre fue igual de silenciosa, nadie dijo nada durante el desayuno ni el camino de regreso. Raven se dio cuenta de la línea que había atravesado, a nadie le había caído bien, ni a Chico Bestia, ni a Robin, ni a Starfire, ni Cyborg. Tampoco era que aparte de Chico Bestia sus amigos actuaran como si estuvieran enojados con ella, más bien parecían pensativos.

Cada quien partió a su camino. Robin y Starfire se sentaron en el sillón, Cyborg se fue al garaje.

Raven suspiró cansada.

-Robin, Star.—Los dos le dirigieron una mirada curiosa a la hechicera, cada quien saliendo de su pensamiento-¿Están enojados conmigo?—La sonrisa de la alienígena se ilumino a medias, inocente y paciente.

-No amiga Raven. Solo estamos un poco preocupados.

-Escuchen, no dije eso porque no creyera en la existencia del amor ni en la relación que tienen. Tienen que creer que su relación es una de las mas estables que he visto y no quisiera jamás que algo como eso los separara o…

-Somos conscientes de eso Raven—Le cortó Robin de buen modo—Es solo que…fue un poco duro.

-Lo sé—Suspiro rascándose detrás de la cabeza.—Miren, no tienen que creer lo que dije en el restaurante, fue solo algo que leí y el hecho de yo crea en eso, no significa que ustedes deben de darle importancia.—Robin y Starfire compartieron un mismo gesto compasivo y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que tomaremos ese último consejo.—Concluyó el líder titán mientras Starfire soltaba una risita.

-Gracias—Agradeció Raven.

-No obstante, estamos más preocupados por el resto que por nosotros. — Estableció Robin calmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—La duda le intrigo a la gótica. La idea la golpeo en seguida.—Hablas de Chico Bestia.

-No solo de Chico Bestia—Afirmó el enmascarado.

-Nuestro amigo Cyborg, parecía particularmente preocupado.

-Maldición.—Dijó sin más la gema antes de partir hacia el garaje. Se detuvo frente a la puerta.-¿Cyborg?—Atravesó la puerta sin permiso.

-No te di permiso de entrar aquí. —Comentó dándole la espalda el atleta mientras fingía arreglar su auto.

-Entonces si me escuchaste—No fue pregunta, fue ley.

Un silencio incomodo le siguió.

-Mira, si te molesto que lo viera desde el ámbito lógico no quiero que..

-No me molesto que lo vieras de manera lógica—Le cortó el androide—Me interesa la ciencia también ¿Sabes? Y es un tema fascinante que podríamos debatir pacíficamente, también leí el articulo y me pareció algo polémico pero creo que en otra situación me encantaría debatirlo contigo.—Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire—Lo que me molesto fue que se lo dijeras a Chico Bestia.

-¿Huh?—Claro, Cyborg adoraba a Chico Bestia, era su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras.

-El es más joven que nosotros Raven, por alguna razón me duele la idea de romperle esa ilusión.

-Chico Bestia ya no es un niño—Por alguna razón el comentario hizo reír al moreno.

-¿Ya lo miras como a un hombre Raven?—El comentario hizo que se avergonzara un poco de sí misma.

-Tampoco dije eso.

-Quizás deberías empezar a llamarlo Hombre Bestia.

-Podrá tener 400 millones de años de edad y le seguiré diciendo Chico Bestia.

-Haha. Lo que quiero decir es que….a veces existe algo valioso en aquello que creemos. Las ideas, sean reales o no…es como Santa Claus supongo.

-Supongo—Repitió la hechicera mirando al tablero del auto solo para confirmar que Cyborg efectivamente no le estaba haciendo nada en lo absoluto.—¿Tú crees…?

-¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó el mitad maquina sabiendo exactamente a que se refería pero deseando que lo dijera con el purito y placentero motivo de hacerla sentir incomoda.

Raven se encogió de hombros.

-En que algo como eso pueda durar eternamente…

-Mmmm…No se de que estás hablando.

-Claro que si Cyborg—Afirmo molesta la dama oscura

-Haha, ok. Bueno…nosotros no somos los mejores para esto ¿No?

-Somos un desastre amoroso ¿No es así?

-Lo dijiste…

-Claro que no.

-**Amor**oso

-¿Suena tan terrible en mi boca?-Cuestionó la pelimorada ante tanto interés particular.

-Suena como si Starfire te hubiera poseído y explicara los Gribnouht

-No uses Tamaraneano conmigo—Le reprendió con el dedo índice la encapuchada.

Se formo un silencio incomodo inmediato, era extraño, nunca se habían sentido incómodos el uno al lado del otro. Cyborg era como la persona más cómoda del mundo, como un sillón aterciopelado.

-Es por Terra ¿No?—Cyborg se sorprendió de escuchar ese nombre.

-No lo sé…no lo creo.

-Yo si—Expreso fría—Terra era como el amor de su vida, era su sol. Chico Bestia la amaba y cuando todo esa problemática con Slade sucedió…se termino. Toda la euforia, todo el romance, se acabo y le dolió que se terminara.

-¿En verdad crees que se haya acabado?

-¿Seria lo conveniente no? No le dolería tanto…

-¿Crees que no le duela?—Raven suspiró ante el comentario.

-Soy terrible…

-Raven.

-Jamás debí decirle eso.

-Oye, no te pongas así—Le intento animar el moreno al ver como el rostro de su amiga se deprimía, no era perceptible, ni exagerado, pero tantos años con ellas les habían enseñado a leerla.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Pues ve…

-No quiero.

-Raven, eres la madura y lógica—La aludida se levanto para retirarse.

-Si, y precisamente ahora desearía no serlo—Fue su último comentario antes de salirse del garaje.

Chico Bestia se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su habitación, había alguien apoyada en la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó sin emoción alguna, sin alegría, sin enojo, sin nada.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Que raro—Ironizó el changeling tratando de asumir un rol

-Oye, no te quejes, así funciona nuestra relación, uno dice una estupidez y el otro se disculpa.

-Que desequilibrados.—Parecia como si Chico Bestia estuviera forzando los comentarios.

-En realidad pienso que esos detalles hacen que nos equilibremos mejor, de alguna manera aprendemos del otro.

-¿Qué vas a aprender tú de mi Raven? Tú lo sabes todo.

-Eso me costó un amigo.—Chico Bestia bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien…

-¿Esta bien que no seamos amigos?

-No…lo que dijiste en el café…esta bien.—Finalizó avergonzado y nervioso. Raven le miro incrédula, de todas las cosas que le pudo haber dicho, _eso_ no se lo esperaba.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si…

-¿Qué no exista el amor eterno…?

-Si.

-¿Qué el amor dure tres años…?

-Si.

-¿Qué no valga la pena?

-Si

Raven no sabía decir si esto era alguna clase de iluminación divina o alguna maldición terrible.

Él simple y sencillamente estaba de acuerdo, DE ACUERDO, cosa que en un universo habitado por Raven y Chico Bestia no podía suceder. Ellos NUNCA estaban de acuerdo. Era ilógico, era estúpido, era raro, era hasta grosero. Estaba en su naturaleza chocar, colisionar en opiniones.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó genuinamente sorprendida cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, lo pensé un momento, vi a una pareja en el parque y pensé en todas esas parejas separadas, esos padres divorciados, pensé en mi…pensé en Terra…en lo que paso….y llegue a la conclusión de que tienes razón Raven…el amor se termina.

Raven le miro sin saber que decir.

Concordaban _bien_.

…

_NO ESTABA BIEN_

Raven no le podía encontrar explicación alguna. ¿Por qué Chico Bestia, quien tan firmemente se había dirigido a ella y le había dicho que el amor podía durar más de tres años, que podía pensarlo ilógicamente e ilusionarse con que no era solo un truco publicitario comenzaba a pensar con tanta claridad?.

Fue alli cuando le cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

Claridad, si como no.

Chico Bestia no podía pensar con claridad, ni en el café, ni ahora. Pensaba de manera ilógica. Sus respuestas eran diferentes, pero la razón era la misma.

_-"….a veces existe algo valioso en aquello que creemos. Las ideas, sean reales o no…"_

-Es como Santa Claus…supongo—Se dijó en voz baja la dama de las sombras recordando su conversación con el titan mayor.

-¿Qué dijiste Raven?—Preguntó saliendo un poco de su distracción el changeling.

No era que Chico Bestia no creyera en el amor…

Era el hecho de que creyera todavía más en _**ella**_.

Chico Bestia podía creer en zombies, en clones radioactivos, en la suerte en una moneda con un Lincoln grabado, en Santa Claus, en ella.

Nevermore

"Si pierdo se quedaran aquí para siempre"

No se fue.

Chico Bestia era lo suficientemente incauto como para creer en ella, confiarle su vida, su planeta, su mundo.

Era por eso por lo que creía en ese instante que lo que le había dicho en el café _estaba bien._

Porque siempre pensaba que ella podía solucionarlo todo, que tenia la razón.

No era lógica, era inseguridad.

Y no tenía sentido…pero era valioso.

No sabía que tan perdida hubiera estado si nadie hubiera creído en ella el día del Fin del Mundo.

Todo parecía destruido, Trigon era mucho más fuerte que ella, era más controlador y mas poderoso.

Pero sus amigos creyeron en ella.

Aun cuando ni ella misma lo hizo.

Antes de darse cuenta tenía su cuello hundido en el de chico bestia y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Era un tarado, una adorable, iluso, soñador y aniñado tarado.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, Raven, Raven, sonaba como campana en su corazón palpitante su nombre.

Era la cosa menos habitual un abrazo de ella.

No era desconocido, pero seguía siendo desconcertante al punto de poner rígidos todos sus huesos.

Duraron unos segundos así antes de que ella se separara notando su incomodidad.

-Uhhh—Se quedo tal y como la primera vez, vuelto un tarado, y Raven juraba que si veía a Cyborg lo golpearía antes de que pudiera pensar en una bola apestosa—Eso…¿Por qué fue?

Raven desvió la mirada sorprendida de si misma.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te dije, en la cafetería, creo que me deje llevar y fui bastante fría con el tema.

-Oye, ya te lo dije, tenias razón…

-No es cierto—Chico Bestia levanto una ceja intrigado—Es decir, quizás yo tengo razón o quizás tú, ¿Qué importa?, quizás la teoría era de un genio científico o un tarado que no ha salido con nadie, creo que te estas dejando llevar por un habito.

-Tú siempre tienes la razón….—Dijo en voz baja el chico verde.

-No es verdad.

-¿Entonces yo tengo la razón?—Dijo soñador el changeling con una risa al final.

-¿Cómo vamos a saberlo? Somos adolecentes, es parte de nuestra etapa aprender y descubrir. Se que pensaste que podía tener razón porque parece que soy inteligente, pero el hecho de que pueda llegar a serlo no significa que todo el mundo deba de aprender de mi.—Le miro en los ojos, taladrándolo hasta lo más profundo—Hay muchas cosas….que me gustaría aprender también de ti Chico Bestia.

-El amor solo dura tres años ¿Ah?—Preguntó al vacio el joven de ojos esmeraldas desviando la mirada.

-Tal vez yo no soy la persona correcta como para juzgar eso. —Admitió la hechicera bajando la mirada.

-O tal vez, yo soy la persona indicada para demostrarte lo contrario—Le sonrío ampliamente, tomando su mano.

Raven se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo su mano cálida y su sonrisa brillante dirigiéndose solo a ella, preguntándose exactamente que pasaba o que quería decirle, que sentía y que era esa sensación que se arremolinaba lentamente.

-Ven anda, vamos al cine—Le animo el joven titan con entusiasmo tirándola casi de un jalón.

Raven miro su mano, entrelazada con la de el, sintiendo el calor, la sensación dulce y lo agradable de su presencia. Se pregunto si valía la pena y apretó su mano con fuerza.

Si el amor duraba un segundo, un dia, un mes, tres años o una eternidad.

Si.

Si valía la pena.

Fin

* * *

**Twoshot terminado!**

**Alex:** Terminado esta, gracias por leer.

**Nieve Taisho**: jaja, es curioso porque no era la intención jugar mucho con la comedia aquí, a lo mejor ya es natural xDD Saludos

**Migueljo05**: Ni me hables de la universidad! También me ha tenido vuelta loca! En tu mente tardara un poco en continuar por esto mismo, lo siento mucho en verdad.

**Shirondo:** Terminado esta!, espero y lo hayas disfrutado

**Girlperfume:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado

**Revencita**: Logica, lógica everywhere! A veces si es bueno la expontaneidad, todo tiene su tiempo y opinión. Saludos!

**o.O ANONIMAS O.o:** Su bebe esta bien, ya lo arregle xD y pues que la gente golpee a la ciencia que es necesario y la adore si es también necesario!

**Nacho:** A mi también me parece de lo mas complejo y genial el RaexBB! Y sobre las preguntas. 1.-No lo se, es indefinido, lo siento. 2.-Siiii! Y me encanto porque es como un contraste total respecto al primero!, aunque detesto no saber que paso después por el caos que es la DC ahora. 3.-Celos, celos everywhere!, 4.-Mi Chico Bestia no es muy poeta que digamos , 5.-No, jajaja, he planeado un fic con Terra, pero es…complicado….ya veremos. Saludos!

**Ale Crow Manson:** Happy end, no muy meloso, pero feliz al final xDD

**Coraje1:** Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de comentarle a Angel Red!, es genial esa mujer xDD Planeado no fue que se cruzara con el mio! Y el Romance/Drama es algo que estoy tratando porque últimamente no estoy muy bromista que digamos.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer este twoshot!


End file.
